


A Song Of Violence

by Tmas



Category: Original Work
Genre: Addiction, F/F, F/M, Gen, Heartbreak, Hurt, Love, M/M, Multi, Pain, Poetry, Understanding, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-23
Updated: 2018-03-23
Packaged: 2019-04-06 18:07:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 88
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14062479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tmas/pseuds/Tmas
Summary: It's a poem about love and being addicted to it and not knowing why or even understanding love itself. It's an inward look at love as an emotion and the lack of understanding that can come with it. It's more or an inward look at the culture of "love" The last few lines is pretty much saying people are addicted to love but not necessarily love itself and more the love experience.





	A Song Of Violence

Love, I am lost within.  
It's warmth shows no bound,  
Knows not of sin,  
And yet buries itself deep down.

Telling me of feelings and desire,  
Emotions lash out like violence.  
Breathless as I watch and admire,  
Speaking to me in pure silence.

Bright yet dark, eyes blind,  
Refusing my iris shade.  
Understanding, illusive by design,  
It's wounds, seeking to be paid.

Cutting deep into my heart,  
I crave you, wanting more.  
It pains me yet I do not depart,  
O love, I am your slave, your whore.


End file.
